Bandz A Make Asuka Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: After a long delay the next installment is here. We are in Tekken again as Asuka hits the pole and is ready to blow your mind.


**Truth is this was requested and sorry for taking so long. I was fighting allergies, asthma and a cold. But I'm all good now so here is the next Bandz A Make Her Dance!**

In the Netherrealm you can expect to find just about everything and anything going on. Explosions? Of course. Fighting? Definitely. Pickpocketing faster than you can say oops? Absolutely. Drunken bums hitting the Quan on a fire escape? Guaranteed. But none of that can compare to the loud music, multicultural beverages, and deafening bass of Mileena's Lounge that had every hero, villain and all around nymphomaniacs drawn in immediately.

If you were a regular passerby who didn't know about it then you most likely wouldn't want to go in but the sights, sounds and overall allure of the place is powerful enough to bring even the most strong willed in. You can fight it as much as you want but your legs _will_ fail you and once you're in you won't want to leave.

The lights were bright for the night as The Lounge was more filled than your average cum dumpster on a hot night. Elves and demons were surrounding the bar to night Taki was working the bar tonight. The former ninja randomly stumbled upon The Lounge just looking for a job and two years later she the head bartender. A demon was sitting a the bar with her large rack pouring out of her top with her eyes glued to her.

"Looking for a good time, or just to stare at my pretty face?" Taki smiled seductively at the demon.

"Give a sweet, sultry, sex crazed drink I can't refuse." The demon answered low.

"I got just the thing for you..." Taki masterfully took multiple drinks, juggled them before pour them into a cup. Then she took the cup and covered it with another cup filled with ice. She shook the cup making her breasts bounce and jiggle causing the demon to take her eyes off the drink and on the the ninja's breasts salivating at every movement they made.

Finally she stopped shaking and opened cups pouring the contents on to her tits letting the drink dance on them before it all dripped into a glass and filled to the top. To top it off she dipped one of her breasts in the drink before giving it to the horny demon.

"A Crazed Kamikaze, my own specialty." Taki said.

The picked up the glass and was about to bring it to her mouth before Taki grabbed her wrist with one hand and brought a finger to her lips with the other.

"Hold on a sec, don't you want to clean _these_ off before you take a sip?" Squeezing her breasts together as the remains of the drink made them shine in the light.

The demon didn't think twice as she leaned over working on Taki's areolas. Her tongue worked all over the ninja's nipples making her moan at the demon's cold, wet tongue. She licked up and down each mound driving Taki wild before she finally stopped and was downing her drink.

A slight feedback was heard as the lights dimmed and a spotlight pointed to the V.I.P booth were Mileena took the mic.

"Ya know if I had a dime for every time someone came in _didn't_ leave satisfied then I'd be more broke than a bum in New Jersey."

The patrons stayed paying attention to the pink clad woman as it looked like she was hiding something.

"Now I'm gonna let my DJ take control because my boobs are just begging me to rip off my top."

The spotlight panned to the adjacent booth as DJ Blue Balls was speaking.

"If you came for a show then I suggest you stay, if not then get the fuck out. Now get and be mesmerized by the Osaka Strip Cutter, Asuka Kazama!"

'My Mind Is Playing Tricks On Me' by Geto Boys played as Asuka walked out slowly with her hands on her hips she made her way to the pole. She was wear her blue crop top and very short Jean shorts that showed off her ass a bit. Patron began to holla as they threw dollar at her. The fighter faced the crowd having her back to the pole. She slowly went from standing to squatting down lowering herself as sexually possible.

She made a kissing motion with her lips making some of the patrons at the edge of the stage squirm. She rose back up and twirled around and dropped down giving the patrons a perfect view of her ass. A lone elf made a grab before Asuka grabbed her hand and stuck a finger in her mouth.

"You can't grab just yet..." The brunette took off her top letting her breasts fly freely as it drove everyone crazy as she rubbed the cloth all over her chest before wiping off the elf's hand and giving her the top before grabbing her face with seductive smile.

"...The best is yet to come" She unhooked her belt opening up her shorts make the patrons cheer louder.

Asuka stuck the pole between her breasts and swayed her hips as she slid up and down the pole. Then she climbed up the pole and let her arms go free as she spun around and all the way down. The further she descended the more her breasts moved about putting the patrons in an uproar.

The club was in Asuka's pocket but she was obviously oblivious to it but it didn't stop her from balls to the wall. She stood up and had her back to the crowd then slowly pulled down her shorts bending over while doing giving everyone a perfect look at her pussy and ass. Demon were stroking themselves while gripping their tits. They wanted nothing more than to bump uglies with her.

She stayed bent over when she started to twerk. Her ass jiggled, shook and gyrated putting the Lounge into a frenzy. She stuck her pussy against the pole and at that moment Mileena signaled to DJ Blue Balls who hit the switch making the pole vibrate. Asuka gasped in shock as the pole came to life. Her pussy was sopping wet and throbbing needing stimulation.

Some patron released a load with some landing on Asuka exciting her further. She increased her movements on the pole trying to get closer to her big payoff. Patrons had strained looks on their faces trying to hold it in. Asuka noticed this and gave ass a slap and grabbed it for a sec. The pressure was too much as the rest of the patrons released everything they had.

The song was nearing its end and so was Asuka. She sucked on her own breast as the pole got her off. Asuka let out a large groan hitting her climax. Her juices covered the lower half of the pole as the vibrations ceased. Once it died down she stuck her tongue out and licked the pole clean. The crowd would of cheering that is if they were conscious. She then gathered herself and walked backstage.


End file.
